


Ballora's Enigma

by PhoenixWrites15



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWrites15/pseuds/PhoenixWrites15
Summary: Ballora was left behind by her friends from the Sister Location. Her friends left her in an unknown room. A voice tells her that she did a horrible thing in her past and that's why they left her. It also explains if you listen to him you will be taken to a better place. What is this place and what did Ballora do in her past?





	1. Welcome to Animatronica

**Author's Note:**

> Ballora's POV
> 
>  
> 
> Quotes:
> 
> "It's so good to sing all day, To dance, to spin, to fly away". ~ Ballora
> 
> "Life may not be the party we hope for, but while we're here we should dance ~ Unknown
> 
>    
> Author's Notes:
> 
> This story was based on an idea that I made before Sister Location came out, so be forewarned that there might be some things, not canon.
> 
> Fun Fact: This story has been rewritten 4 times because of reasons.

'You did something terrible, you should be ashamed'. Those were the words that were running through Ballora's mind when she awoke from her slumber. She doesn't remember much of what happened. The only things that she remembers are those words that Circus Baby said and been thrown into this mysterious room. What did she do wrong? She can't remember because Circus Baby probably wiped her memory core completely.

Or maybe it is because she is slowly rusting away? Ballora also has no idea what this room looks like because she is blind. She doesn't even know what day. month, or year it is. All she can do is wait here and hope for someone or something to rescue her from this prison. That was never going to happen. The only two animatronics that could save her are Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy,

Unfortunately, Circus Baby would tell them that she is a horrible animatronic or something along those lines. They'd believe her too. After all, she is the ringleader and she has always been mean to her. She's the one that makes the rules besides the manager of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. She also calls her names and says things like, 'Ballora never learns, but I do'. Ballora also apparently did something terrible, so why would they save her?

Ballora pushed her back against the wall as she frowned. She looked up at the ceiling. She was thinking about too many things. What she needs to do is tone it down to one topic. Don't think about her animatronic friends, only the event that she supposedly caused. Where was she going to start, here?

There probably wasn't much here, but Ballora could still check. How can she check when she can't see? There is only one way Ballora can see and that is through dancing. It is her so called 'special power'. Ballora picked herself up and raised her hands. She began to spin around the room.

It has been a while since she has danced. What a wonderful feeling too, Maybe this is what she needed for a long time. The reason she feels so down in the dumps is because she hasn't danced. Her dancing soothes her soul or you could say animatronic heart. She kept spinning around the room and laughing.

Ballora could see everything in her mind. There were crates around the room and some wires hanging from the ceiling. Dust was everywhere and mold was growing on the concrete floor. It was rather revolting to be in a place like this. Luckily she couldn't smell anything like a human. That would be even more revolting.

Ballora stopped spinning and lowered her hands. Surprisingly this room was less futuristic than the whole Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Maybe she is in a entirely different location? It can't be because Circus Baby was the one who sent her here in the first place. Then again it doesn't matter, all this is telling her is that this place isn't helpful in finding the answers. She sat down on the floor to think.

Ballora could check inside the crates, but this place probably hasn't had anybody inside it in years. Since that is the case there is probably rusted metal parts of animatronics inside. That was of no use to her. If she was going to find answers it would be outside this room and inside Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. She crossed her arms. Suddenly a voice was heard, "You must be Ballora".

Ballora looked around as if she could see. "Who... who are you?", she questioned. She stopped crossing her arms and put her hands together. It was surprising to find another person, animatronic, or thing here. Maybe this was her someone or something that was going to rescue her? The voice said, "Who am I does not matter... all that matters is that I'm going to help you escape".

This was her hope! Ballora couldn't believe it. She quickly jumped up and excitingly said, "I'm going to finally be free"! She took her hands away from each other and waited for him to respond back. The voice laughed with confidence and said, "Not only that, but I have the answers... I know what you did on that dreadful day". Ballora said, "Really, this is great news..."

Her voice trailed off. How could she trust this person though? He just randomly came and said that he could 'help you escape'. It was strange, but she's not going to pass this offer. This was literally the only thing that has talked to her in years. A loud bang was heard in the front of the room though.

Ballora stepped back. The voice then said, "Oh no..." Ballora then asked, "What... what's going on"? It was quiet for a moment. The voice said, "I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm too late... whatever happens now just..." He stopped for a moment and Ballora responded, "Just... what"?

The voice said his final words, "Just trust them... I'll take my leave now". Ballora stepped back again. Eventually her back touched the wall. She sat down and waited for these new people to come in. Like the guy said, listen to them. She heard people walking.

They were coming closer and she could feel it. "There she is!", shouted one voice. Another said, "Hmm". Ballora hesitated, but then asked, "Are you two here to help me?' The second voice said, "Is it really her Chipper's Revenge?" Chipper's Revenge said, "Of course, bring her here...".

Ballora could feel someone tug on her hand. It was probably the second voice. She asked, "What's your name then?" The second voice said as he pulled her hand, "Redbear". She could feel that the tugging finally stopped. Chipper's Revenge said, "Hmm... good it is her... come with me Ballora".

Ballora was shocked, how did this guy know her name? She asked, "How did you..." She was then interrupted by Chipper's Revenge, "All questions will be answered shortly... just follow me". Redbear said to her, "Take my hand, we also know that you are blind". Ballora felt Redbear take her hand. There was a swishing noise emitting from somewhere.

Ballora had no idea what it was because she was blind and wasn't dancing. She then felt his grip tighten as the noise grew louder. A loud bang was heard and then the swishing suddenly stopped. Chipper's Revenge spoke, "We are finally here... welcome to animatronica Ballora". Redbear then spoke, "Sir she can't see remember..." Chipper's Revenge then said, "I know that..."

Didn't they know? Ballora can't see unless she dances. Maybe that was the only thing they didn't know about her? She giggled, "Well I can only see when I..." She was immediately interrupted by Chipper's Revenge, "Dance". Ballora stopped, her giggling turned into silence.

Maybe they actually do know everything about her? For some odd reason that scared her. Even though these people are considered trustful by the voice before, she feels somewhat unsafe. Well at least around that guy named Chipper's Revenge. He just seems ominous. It is like he is hiding something from her, but it is slowly becoming obvious.

Redbear said, "Anyways... let's get to the main headquarters sir". Ballora was just going to keep quiet for the rest of the trip. She honestly doesn't want to scare herself again. Chipper's Revenge laughed, "Of course, let's continue on". Ballora then felt Redbear's hand again. They were off now.

The only two things she were listening to now was the wind and the crunching of grass. It was more soothing than to listen to that maniacal guy Chipper's Revenge. After many, many minutes of traveling the grass crunching stopped. Chipper's Revenge said, "We are finally here". The gripping of the hand still continued. Ballora was just a tiny bit annoyed.

Chipper's Revenge laughed maniacally for some odd reason. The grip from Redbear finally stopped. Ballora asked, "Um... what's going on?" She regretted asking that. Chipper's Revenge then shouted, "Bubba, take her into the cage... this is why we needed you Ballora!" Ballora was shocked and felt a large force surround her.

Ballora yelled, "What are you doing... no, please no!" She knew that she couldn't trust these people. That voice from before was a liar! He set her into a trap and now she is in a new prison. It was too good to be true. Now she will never figure out what happened on that dreadful day.

Ballora landed face first onto the ground. She turned her head. A loud bang was heard behind her. She was officially trapped in a new prison. She picked herself up and sat there. Chipper's Revenge and this Bubba guy were laughing at her.

This was worse than the prison before. Ballora's now a laughingstock. She just sat there to wait for a new hope to come. All she wants is someone to save her. Is it too much to ask? But how much can she trust a future hope, only time will tell now.  


	2. Locked Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventure Freddy's POV
> 
>    
> Quotes:
> 
> "It's so good to sing all day, To dance, to spin, to fly away". ~ Ballora
> 
> "Life may not be the party we hope for, but while we're here we should dance ~ Unknown
> 
>    
> Author's Notes:
> 
> This story was based on an idea that I made before Sister Location came out, so be forewarned that there might be some things, not canon.

"Hey Freddy!", someone called outside. Freddy raised his body and turned his head in all directions. Who was shouting at him at this time of the day? He looked towards the door that lead out to the balcony. The voice continued, "I have something to show you"! He scratched his head and quietly said, "Argh... I was trying to sleep".

Freddy pushed himself off the bed. The voice kept going on and on. Eventually it was silent for one moment. He approached the door thinking about who it was. Bonnie? No, it couldn't be, this is a girl's voice. Probably Chica?

Freddy shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. He ran towards the railings of the balcony. He looked down and said, "Is that you Chic-". His voice trailed off and he realized it was Lolbit. The only reason he could tell was because of her purple cheeks and lips. Of course it was Lolbit, she and Fredbear are the only ones who wake really early.

Mendo too, but he wakes up randomly. It depends on when he shuts down for the night. Freddy said, "Oh, uh hey Lolbit". Lolbit was smiling and jumping around. Yep, that's definitely her. Energetic as ever, even after shutting down for hours.

Being energetic is probably the main reason Lolbit loves her job so much. That and she adores her little mechanical friends, bytes. Lolbit finally responded to Freddy, "Oh hey, sorry to wake you, but there is something that I found that you might find interesting". Something interesting? The last time we actually had something interesting in Animatronica was when that Chica's Magic Rainbow thing was discovered. Not only that, but also that weird desk man who died recently.

Freddy said, "Ok... I'm coming down". Lolbit raised her hands and shouted, "Yay"! Freddy rolled his eyes and walked back inside. Whatever she was going to show him probably wasn't going to be exciting. She's notorious for getting excited over the littlest of things. He ran towards the hat rack in the corner of the room.

On the rack was his famous black top hat. Even better than Toy Freddy's. Freddy took the hat and placed it on his head. He then ran over to the dresser and picked up his microphone. It was time to go now and Lolbit asked from outside, "You ready"?! One day Lolbit will learn to be patient.

Freddy said, "Yes". He ran down the stairs and opened the front door. Lolbit was standing there with her hands held together and a smiling face. Freddy didn't want to smile, but Lolbit's face just made him. He said, "I'm ready, show me the way Lolbit".

Lolbit nodded and pointed out towards the west. She began to move and Freddy followed from behind. Freddy then heard Lolbit hum a little tune as they traveled. Lolbit said to Freddy, "We are going down to Choppy's Woods to find this 'interesting' thing." Again, Freddy knows this is probably a joke so he wasn't getting his hopes up. One thing he is getting his hopes up for is fighting some enemies.

That's the only thing that might be enjoyable on this trip. Action like that could feed his apathy. Lolbit then jumped up and pointed to the right. "There it is!", she shouted. Freddy asked, "You're serious, a chest"? His voice sounded unmotivated. Lolbit nodded and laughed.

"I mean, at least it looks different from other chests, it's purple!", Lolbit said in a high voice. That was true, but other than that it didn't look special at all. Freddy shrugged and said, "Let me take a look". He walked over to the chest and tried to pull it open. This is actually different from most of the chests here. It was locked and like Lolbit said, 'Purple'.

Suddenly a loud screech was heard behind him. It was a Auto Chipper! Lolbit screamed and fell over. Freddy ran over as fast as he could. Before he could snatch Lolbit away from the beast, it took her. Lolbit was squirming in the beast's hands now.

"Save me Freddy!", she yelled to him. Damsel in distress, of course that would be Lolbit. Freddy held his microphone high. "Mic Toss!", he yelled. He threw his microphone at the Auto Chipper. The beast screamed, it was trying to confuse Freddy.

Freddy yelled, "Not on my watch!" He raised his microphone again and the tip started to glow. Giant pizzas were summoned above the Auto Chipper. Lolbit yelled, "Try not to hit me!" As she said that, the pizzas landed on her face and the Auto Chipper's. He laughed, "Sorry Lolbit!"

The Auto Chipper was still moving. Wood being chipped was heard and Lolbit forced her way out of the Auto Chipper's hands. She jumped into the air and landed onto the ground. Explosions were heard and the Auto Chipper fell onto the ground. Lolbit quickly ran to Freddy. The fight was finally over.

Lolbit giggled, "Another Auto Chipper bites the dust huh?" Freddy shook his head and saw something that the Auto Chipper left after exploding. It was something golden. He picked it up and noticed it was a key. Lolbit tilted her head and asked, "Is that the key to the purple chest?" Freddy had no idea, but it most likely was.

They both headed over towards the chest. Freddy knelt down and stuck the key inside. To his surprise it worked. The chest opened and there was no Faz Tokens, but a map. Looks like Lolbit wasn't crazy after all, there was something special in here. He picked it up and showed Lolbit.

Lolbit said, "Hmm..." Freddy placed his finger over the map. There was a red 'X' just like those pirate maps that they find in movies. He said, "We should take this to Fredbear." Lolbit nodded, being serious once in her life. They both started to run back to Fazbear Hills.

Lolbit began to yell as they got closer to Fazbear Hills, "Hey Fredbear!" Freddy looked around as the crossed a small hill. Down by the lake that DeeDee usually fishes was Fredbear. He had his hand under his chin, while holding his microphone. Freddy and Lolbit raised their hands. Fredbear turned around as they walked over to him.

Fredbear crossed his arms and stared. Freddy said, "Uh... we found this map in a chest and wondered if you could make anything of it." Lolbit nodded and said, "Yeah!" Fredbear held out his hand and Freddy gave him the map. He took a glance and moved his finger. He looked up and said, "This map wants you to go through Lily Gear Lake and enter the Mysterious Mine".

Lolbit and Freddy looked at each other. Lolbit raised a brow and said, "So Freddy has to go through all that... hasn't he already been there before?" Fredbear nodded. "Yes it is true that he has already been there, but maybe there is something new.", he continued. Freddy walked to Fredbear and said, "I'm up to the challenge anyways." He always takes up a challenge, no matter what.

Fredbear said, "Good, Lolbit will be coming with you." Freddy froze for a second. Lolbit, is he serious?! She's so annoying due to her being energetic and childish. At least she's not as bad as Balloon Boy. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Lolbit.

Lolbit was jumping around and shouted, "I'm on a mission with Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy just couldn't believe that she thinks he's amazing. If she actually talked to him she would know that he's way too serious to be amazing. Then again, he has shown some cool skills during that Auto Chipper fight. Freddy said, "Come on Lolbit, let's get prepared at my place." Lolbit closed her eyes and opened them, "Alright!"

Freddy looked back at Fredbear who had a slight smile. Fredbear always usually has a frown or no expression at all. The only reason he's probably smiling right now is because of Lolbit. Whatever, behind that smile is many secrets that Freddy is still trying to figure out. Behind Lolbit's smile is Freddy's insanity. He turned away from Fredbear and followed Lolbit to his house.


	3. Withered Freddy's Dock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolbit's POV
> 
>  
> 
> Quotes:
> 
> "It's so good to sing all day, To dance, to spin, to fly away". ~ Ballora
> 
> "Life may not be the party we hope for, but while we're here we should dance ~ Unknown
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> This story was based off of an idea that I made before Sister Location came out, so be forewarned that there might be some things not canon.

Lolbit yawned loudly as they walked forward. This trip was already boring and they haven't even gotten to Lily Gear Lake yet. She crossed her arms and waited for something exciting to happen. Suddenly a butterfly flew in front of her face. She put her arms on her hips and watched for a moment. Freddy continued and he didn't seem to notice that she stopped.

Lolbit began to smile as the butterfly flew around her. The butterfly then landed on her black nose. Her eyes were now wide and she screamed, "Ahhh!" She started flailing her arms around and the butterfly flew off. Freddy met Lolbit's eyes and he said, "Lolbit, quit lollygagging with a butterfly." Lolbit crossed her arms again turned her head away.

Freddy said, "By the way, I'm surprised you are hardly speaking on this trip." Lolbit wasn't mainly because nothing is exciting her. The only reason she is feeling this way in the first place is because Freddy is that type of person to take fun away. Well, when he's on a mission he takes fun away. Besides all of that he can be charming to her at some times. Only when he's annoyed or is not on a mission.

Lolbit laughed, "Let's just go, don't mind me." Freddy turned away and began to move forward. They were finally getting closer to Choppy's Woods. This is another reason why Lolbit isn't getting excited at all. Choppy's is pretty boring to her. There's no trees, no birds, and the front of the lake has been ruined by a dock.

This dock wasn't made by Fredbear, but he issued the build. It was built by Withered Freddy. That is one animatronic that Lolbit doesn't like at all. He's like the anti version of everyone's favorite bear. Grumpy and mean, those are the words to describe him. The only words that both him and Freddy share are 'leader' and 'serious'.

Even though he is a leader, he's a terrible one. Right now Lolbit was not going to go into details. Freddy turned to Lolbit and said, "We are now in Choppy's Woods again." Here comes the boring part, at least they are now one step closer to finishing their mission. The birds from Fazbear Hills stopped chirping. Rushing water could now be heard since they were getting closer to Lily Gear Lake.

Hopefully they won't run into another Auto Chipper. Hopefully not Gearrats, Totemoles, or Chop 'N Rolls either. They were finally getting closer to the dock. Only the sound of rushing water and splashing could be heard. Wind was also pulling tugging on Lolbit and her bowtie. Lolbit placed her hand over her bowtie to keep it from flying away.

Despite being super energetic all the time, this place made her feel calm. Then again, she hasn't been down to this lake in so long. Last time she did was with her best friend Funtime Foxy. It was really great memory locked inside of her mind. They went fishing, laughed, talked, and annoyed Withered Freddy all day until the sun fell. Suddenly a jolt of happiness filled her.

Lolbit laughed and shouted at Freddy, "Last one there is a rusted animatronic." She started running past Freddy. Each time she took a step further she relived a memory of her and Funtime Foxy laughing. She heard Freddy's voice, "Seriously Lolbit?!" She looked back and said, "Yeah, I'm totally serious". Freddy rolled his eyes at her.

Lolbit didn't care at all and casually ran away. She closed her eyes and felt something hit her. She opened her eyes as she fell over. In front of her was Withered Freddy. He did not look happy at all. Her eyes were wide and Withered Freddy grabbed her. Their faces met and he spoke first, "You."

Lolbit tried to say something, "Uh... I did-." She was cut off by him saying, "Next time don't run." Footsteps were heard behind her and it was Freddy. Withered Freddy turned his head over to his direction. Freddy said, "Let her go Withered Freddy, she's with me." Lolbit was thrown onto the ground and she picked herself up. Withered Freddy said, "You are with her, interesting, give me one reason not to hurt you too."

Freddy walked closer and said, "I'm on a mission, Fredbear assigned it." Withered Freddy nodded. It seemed like he understood. He said, "Alright, so I'm guessing you want to use the boat I built to cross Lily Gear Lake". Freddy said, "Yes please." Withered Freddy probably only allowed them to use the boat because he's great friends with Fredbear.

It's pretty obvious why he's friends with him. Fredbear's logical, mysterious, serious, and is not childish. Withered Freddy said, "Alright, follow me, make sure you don't damage it, while you're using it." Lolbit was silent because she knows that this guy hates her. Many, many times Lolbit and even Funtime Foxy have annoyed him. After all that, she's never gotten along with him.

Lolbit and Freddy followed him down the dock. Chirping birds could finally be heard again. The wind was blowing harder than before. Gentle waves from the lake were moving violently. Withered Freddy responded to all of this, "You both better be careful and make sure my boat doesn't get damaged." He pointed to the boat.

It was a small wooden boat attached to the dock with two life jackets and ores. The water was moving it slightly, but the dock tugged it back. Lolbit yelled, "I'm jumping in first!" She ran to the boat and jumped in. Water splashed inside the interior. Withered Freddy pointed at Lolbit, "Make sure you keep that one detained."

Freddy walked to the boat and jumped in. Lolbit picked up both life jackets. She gave Freddy one, while she slid her head and arms through the jacket. Withered Freddy also walked over to the boat and untied the rope that was attaching the boat to the dock. He nodded to them and said, "You may now be on your way." Freddy and Lolbit nodded themselves.

Withered Freddy walked away from them. Lolbit took one of the ores, while Freddy took the other. Freddy said, "Please tell me you know how to use an ore." Lolbit looked over and laughed, "Of course I do silly." She wasn't as dumb as Freddy thinks she is. She held the ore in her hands and they began rowing out of the dock.


	4. Seagoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolbit's POV
> 
>  
> 
> Quotes:
> 
> "It's so good to sing all day, To dance, to spin, to fly away". ~ Ballora
> 
> "Life may not be the party we hope for, but while we're here we should dance ~ Unknown
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> This story was based on an idea that I made before Sister Location came out, so be forewarned that there might be some things, not canon.
> 
> FUN FACT: THIS CHAPTER WAS REWRITTEN 3 FUCKING TIMES! Eh, it's not that crazy, Chapter 1 - Welcome to Animatronica was rewritten 4 times.

Lolbit pushed the oar back and forth through the water to move the boat. Freddy did the same in sync with her. Lolbit scanned the area around her as they entered the lake fully. There was lilypads that were drifting across the lake. Some with beautiful, milky colored flowers and some with not. Red and green colored mushrooms with dark spots of the same color were sticking out of the water.

Dead trees that were slowly decaying from the water's moisture were also sticking out. It was as if this place used to be a forest, but it was drenched in water, never to be seen again. Lolbit shouted at Freddy, "This place is so beautiful!" She stopped pushing the oar and looked into the water. There were many fish swimming around and Crabapples that were grabbing them for food. This is why Lolbit used to visit this place with her old partner and crime Funtime Foxy.

Not only to chat and laugh, but to also look into the depths below. They never went snorkeling though, they always peered into the water and pondered. Pondered on whether there was buried treasure and creatures never before seen. Lolbit was scared of going snorkeling anyways. Even though she was interested, she was scared that something bad could happen. Funtime Foxy wanted to go, but she never did because she always stays by Lolbit's side.

Lolbit asked Freddy, "Don't you agree, isn't it beautiful?" She turned to look at him as she began to start pushing the oar again. Freddy responded, "Sure." The blue sky above was beginning to be covered with clouds. A storm was really coming. Hopefully they could get to land before it hits.

Freddy continued to talk, "Oh I almost forgot, there is a sea monster in this lake that attacks at random, so be wary." He could've told her that earlier, then again he forgot until now. Lolbit asked, "What does this creature look like?" Freddy said, "Uh... its body color is blue and it has purple tentacles." That wasn't the best description, but at least Lolbit knows the colors of the beast. It will be hard to even see it because of the water.

Quite surprising Freddy actually spoke to her. Then again, he talks when the conversation is important to him. Other than that, he's silent as an ant. If only he could talk to her, he could understand her. Lolbit turned away from Freddy and looked to the back of the boat. There was fish jumping out of the water like dolphins and Crabapples climbing on lilypads.

Freddy said, "Oh yeah, one more thing, Seaweed tends to attach itself to all sides of the boat... make sure you keep watch on that." Lolbit said, "Alright, I'll hit it with my oar if it tries to attach." Freddy continued, "Yeah, if enough attaches it will sink the boat." It was so nice that Freddy was talking to her. Nothing like this ever happens to her. Lolbit pushed the oar all around the sides of the boat to make sure no Seaweed was in her tracks.

Freddy said, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm actually proud of your efforts to help me." Of course, Lolbit will do anything for Freddy. Lolbit just knows that she can change his mind about her, unlike everyone else in Animatronica. Everyone else sees her as the 'annoying shopkeeper'. Besides thinking about Freddy's personality, she caught something through the corner of her eye. She looked in that direction and saw a shadowy spot in the water.

Lolbit shrugged her shoulders and kept pushing Seaweed off the boat. However, one piece of Seaweed didn't look right. It was colored purple rather than green, it didn't even have any eyes or mouth like most of them do. She decided to push it away anyways. When she did a grumbling noise from under the water was heard. She looked over at Freddy who was looking all over the place.

Freddy asked, "What... what was that?!" Lolbit responded while looking into the water, "I'm not sure." She looked around and saw a large silhouette moving around. "Freddy, there's a large silhouette from under the water!", she responded. Could it be the sea monster Freddy described from before? Freddy walked over to Lolbit who was looking into the water.

Lolbit looked at Freddy and she crossed her arms. The grumbling was getting louder and louder. It was as if it was traveling to the surface. A splash of water was heard in front of them. She turned her head in that direction and the water dispersed. Freddy looked up.

Lolbit picked up her oar and stood. Freddy did the same. A large beast was leaving the water and it climbed onto a lilypad. Its body was colored blue, while the tentacles were purple. The eyes were black and the irises were white. Large brows stretched out from the top of both eyes. Freddy yelled, "That's the sea monster, its name is Seagoon!"

Seagoon screeched and it could probably be heard from miles away. He raised his tentacles and lunged them at Freddy. Lolbit looked over and saw that it surrounded Freddy's body. She ran over there and hit the tentacles with her oar. Seagoon screeched again and the tentacles retreated back. Freddy said, "Thanks."

Lolbit giggled, "You're welcome, look who's in distress now." Freddy looked straight in her eyes, "Now's not the time to joke..." Lolbit stared at him and looked back. A tentacle was in her direction, so she sidestepped away. Freddy said, "See, don't fool around or you'll be caught." Lolbit rolled her eyes and put her oar down.

Lolbit shouted and looked at Freddy, "I'm going to jump on this thing to attack it with my hook!" This was extremely risky, but she can do it. She's jumped off of an Auto Chipper before, so why can't she jump onto this Seagoon. Freddy said, "Lolbit be careful and please don't accidentally fall into the water." Lolbit ignored him and jumped up with her hook held high. She slammed her hook down into the forehead of the beast.

Seagoon screamed over and over again. Freddy yelled from the boat, "Great job Lolbit!" She pulled her hook out and did a backflip. One thing Freddy doesn't really know about Lolbit is that she's extremely flexible. Oh and she can also do a frontflip and a backflip. Funtime Foxy taught her how to do those tricks.

Lolbit landed onto the boat and touched her oar. Tentacles lunged at her, ignoring Freddy. It seems that Lolbit has completely crossed Seagoon now. She lifted her oar at the tentacles and Seagoon wrapped them around the oar. She tried to yank it away from him, but it wasn't working. Seagoon was much stronger than Lolbit in terms of strength.

Seagoon screamed loudly. Lolbit looked over at Freddy who was running to her side. He put his hands on the oar with her and they tugged. Wood snapping was heard and both Freddy and Lolbit were thrown back by the force. Luckily they didn't end up swimming with the fish. The oar snapped in half and Seagoon took the top piece.

Lolbit rose and ran towards the end piece of the oar. It was only a stick with a pointy end now. This would be better to attack Seagoon with than just a plain oar. Freddy rose as well and stood by Lolbit's side. Lolbit held her stick high and Freddy did the same with his microphone. Freddy said, "Wait Lolbit... it's time for some pizza."

Freddy's microphone began to glow. Seagoon's tentacles were raised in the air. The creature was ready for his final attack. Freddy yelled, "Not on my watch, it's time for a Pizza Wheel!" Lolbit lowered her stick and watched Freddy. Giant pizza was summoned by Freddy's microphone. The pizza surrounded Seagoon and he screamed over and over.

Dust filled the air and explosions were heard. Nothing could be seen for at least a second. The dust finally subsided. Lolbit and Freddy looked around. The fight was finally over for both of them. Lolbit jumped into the air and grinned.

Lolbit said, "We did it, we did it Freddy!" She looked over at the oar that wasn't damaged. "I think we can go now.", she said lastly. Freddy nodded and picked up the oar. He said, "Let's go, we are already close to the next dock!" It was still going to be slower than usual because they only have one oar.

Lolbit sat at the end of the boat and looked back. Freddy was sitting in the front of the boat. Lolbit said, "Aren't we such a great team Freddy." That was the truth in her mind. Both of them tackled an Auto Chipper and even Seagoon just now. Freddy was staying silent, even after Lolbit said that.

Freddy just doesn't want to admit that they are great team. He doesn't want to admit it because she knows that he thinks she's annoying. Will he ever understand? Maybe one day. Freddy said, "We are finally at the next dock!" Lolbit looked over and saw two animatronics. There was one standing on the dock and another sitting under a tree near the water. The animatronic standing on the dock said, "Hey Freddy, it's so great to see you!"


End file.
